


At last

by wigglyink



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, gamer!argo, gamer!fitzroy, i'll keep using the oh hellos lyrics for fic titles and one day i'll die, influencer!fitzroy, several bad decisions have led me to this moment, snippers is mentioned and he's fine don't worry about it guys, that's a good question, write drunk edit sober is a shitty advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglyink/pseuds/wigglyink
Summary: “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Mostly.” said Fitzroy, as he began adjusting the blue and warm yellow lights. They became a staple of his aesthetic when he was just starting out as a small youtuber who talked about his crab a lot. Now, Snippers had millions of followers on Instagram, more than all Thundermen combined.  Completely understandable - the crab was everyone’s favourite.“I know, Fitz. But I’m not sure if it will fit our...brand. Well, mostly your brand.” Argo said, as he watched Fitzroy set up the rest of the equipment. The taller man then began setting up his own stuff, but he kept casting glances at his friend.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	At last

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Mostly.” said Fitzroy, as he began adjusting the blue and warm yellow lights. They became a staple of his aesthetic when he was just starting out as a small youtuber who talked about his crab a lot. Now, Snippers had millions of followers on Instagram, more than all Thundermen combined. Completely understandable - the crab was everyone’s favourite.

“I know, Fitz. But I’m not sure if it will fit our...brand. Well, mostly your brand.” Argo said, as he watched Fitzroy set up the rest of the equipment. The taller man then began setting up his own stuff, but he kept casting glances at his friend. 

Fitzroy seemed more nervous than usual, more jumpy. It was weird, to say the least. But Fitzroy assured him that he was fine, so he trusted him for now. But, even Argo had to admit that a lot of things could go wrong. They never streamed such an old game before, especially not one that only Fitzroy would play. And it was Zelda, for Gods’ sake, it was nostalgic even for the people who never played it.

Argo sat in his gaming chair comfortably, and put on his headphones. He checked the mic, he checked the streaming software, and he could hear Fitzroy do the same on the other side of the room. Fitzroy turned around in his chair and gave him thumbs up, so Argo started the stream.

“Uh… Hello everyone, welcome again! Today Fitzroy will be playing Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the first time! I will be laughing at him all the time and also serve as your lovely, handsome chat moderator so act nicely or you WILL get banned.” Argo said in a comically low voice, his lips close to the microphone in a bad attempt at ASMR.

“Lovely as always, Argo. Hello everyone, Sir Fitzroy here!” Fitzroy waved to the camera, ready to play the classic game for the first time. He glanced at the chat for a little bit, trying to judge the reactions of their audience. “I hope you’re all having a lovely day or night or whatever.” 

“No, I can’t bring Snippers to the camera, he’s molting right now so he’s gotta be left alone. Good to know you all care more about my crab than about us.” Fitzroy answered one of the most frequent questions that appeared in the chat. He seemed to be more relaxed now, as soon as the camera turned on. His friend knew it was mostly his internet persona, a posh boy with a lot of confidence and not a lot of nervous energy.

Argo was checking the chat, fulfilling his duty as the main moderator of the evening. He wasn’t the only one, of course. That would be impossible, giving the large amount of followers they got in the last year of their activity. It was still surprising how fast they grew in popularity as a unit - Thundermen. 

It had a nice ring to it, Argo had to admit.

“Fitbolg isn’t here right now, he’s having some private time with his plants, sorry guys.” Argo heard Fitzroy say on the other side of the room they used as an office. It was a bedroom, once. But now since the Thundermen moved in, it’s been serving as the streaming room/ office/ filming background/ general workspace. It was quite nice, actually. Small but cozy, with plenty of plant holders along the walls which Firbolg quickly filled up with his own plants. And the rent was cheap, which was always a plus. Apparently the flat was haunted, or something. It made for a good video which gained quite a lot of traction, but it never progressed past that. Argo couldn’t remember having any paranormal experiences, contrary to Fitzroy, who claimed that he saw his toothbrush move in the middle of the night. 

Firbolg was indifferent to the idea of ghosts inhabiting their flat. He just shrugged his arms, and told them that he would deal with them if it came to it, but he was going to be fine. Argo wasn’t able to figure out if he was joking or not, and whether he believed in ghosts or was a diehard sceptic. It was hard to get a read on Firbolg sometimes, Argo had to admit.

He banned someone in the chat for making gross comments, and his attention returned to Fitzroy, who was about to start the game. Argo turned around in his chair to look at him, and saw that the man was almost shivering with excitement. He smiled, and turned his attention on the chat, keeping one eye on how Fitzroy was doing in the game, and the other eye on the man’s face.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Fitzroy said, and pressed play. Argo nestled comfortably in his chair, and took a sip of water. It was going to be an interesting night.

***

If you ignored all the comments from a few diehard Zelda fans about how Fitzroy was playing the game wrong, apparently, it was one of the nicer streams. Argo managed to squeeze in a few chats with the fans about the differences between all Zelda games as the resident nerd, and Fitzroy got really creative with cursing out the terrible controls.

After a solid five hours of playing the game, Argo decided to call it a day. Considering that all Thundermen had to get up relatively early the next day, for a business meeting. Over video call, but it still counted as a business meeting. They’ve been trying to get more sponsors for their youtube channels, and a company reached out to them. They still had to iron out the details, but the deal was pretty much locked in. Fitzroy turned off the game, and stuck around to answer some questions to cool down. He was leaving backwards in his chair, and running his hands through his hair, which Argo found… distracting, to say the least.

Someone in the chat called him out for staring, and Argo briefly considered banning them. 

“Alright Fitz, time to wrap this up. We have to get up early tomorrow.” he said, and watched as his friend and coworker deflated in his chair and groaned loudly.

“But I don’t want to.” he whined, and Argo turned around in his chair. He considered briefly walking to Fitzroy’s desk and turning off the camera himself, but decided against it. It wouldn’t exactly look professional, not that Thundermen were the epitome of professionalism. But the comment about how he was staring at his friend was still fresh in his brain, and he didn’t want to make Fitzroy uncomfortable. 

“Sir Fitzroy, I can’t say your full name on here but imagine I’m saying it right now and I sound disappointed.” he said, and watched as Fitzroy sat upright on his chair. Argo leaned backwards, and took another sip of water. 

“Alright, but only because I know you won’t let it slide.” he turned back to the camera to speak to their audience” I hope you all had fun, I sure did. You all know my schedule better than I do, so just check that for when the next stream is going to be. I think the next one is going to be… competitive Animal Crossing?” Fitzroy turned to Argo for confirmation, and Argo nodded. “Competitive Animal Crossing! It should be fun, so I hope I will see you all there. Good night, take care of yourselves, have a nice day, whatever. Bye!” 

“Bye!” Argo waved looking at the camera before the feed cut off. He turned everything off, took a quick look at the statistics, and got up from his desk. HIs bones and joints groaned in misery, as he stretched his arms. Fitzroy was still at his computer, so Argo came up from behind him and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder. 

“What?” he asked, without taking his eyes off of his monitors. 

“It’s late, come on.” Argo said, and leaned on the back of Fitzroy’s chair, tilting it backwards. 

“I’ll just look over the stats.” he said dismissively, but Argo didn’t move.

“You can look at the stats later. They’re good, don’t worry. We gotta sleep.” he said, and only then Fitzroy took his eyes off of the monitors. He blinked multiple times with a frown, his eyes dried out from staring at the screens for too long. He sighed dramatically, but began closing the windows one by one. He had a lot of windows opened. 

The black of the turned off monitors was staring at him, and only then Fitzroy realized how tired he really was. He didn’t get a good night’s worth of sleep in… forever, when he thought about it. Reluctantly, he got up, and followed Argo out of the room. The taller man started preparing some tea for both of them, as Fitzroy slumped his upper body on the kitchen island. It was already dark outside, and Firbolg was sleeping soundly in his bed. Or just being quiet. Either way, it felt like he and Argo were the only people in the flat. 

“Do you think this stream was a good idea?” Fitzroy asked, as Argo began pouring boiling hot water into their mugs. The taller man didn’t answer for a while, but that was more because of the safety hazard that talking while pouring boiling hot water would create. 

“Of course it was. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Argo asked, as he handed Fotzroy his mug. Their fingers brushed for a second longer than absolutely necessary, and Fitzroy’s heart did flip inside his chest. And Fitzroy made a conscious effort not to think about the implications of that. 

“I mean… I did, but did the people enjoy it?” he wrapped his hands around the mug, siphoning off the heat and warming up his hands. 

“Hey, Fitz. Don’t worry about it. You did great.” Argo walked up to the other side of the kitchen island and sat in a chair next to him. Fitzroy could feel the body heat emanating from the taller man, which was more comforting than he would want to admit. 

Fitzroy let out a noncommittal hum.

“Would you like to watch a movie with me?” he asked, and took a sip of his tea that Argo made for him. It was sweet, just like he liked it. The hot liquid slid down his throat and blossomed into a pleasant warmth at the bottom of his stomach. 

“Sure, why not.” Argo shrugged, and chugged his own tea. Which was still boiling hot, but that didn’t seem to bother him. Fitzroy was still not used to it. He sipped his tea slowly, trying not to burn his tongue.

They went to Fitzroy’s bedroom, mostly because it was the only room that had a TV in it. Fitzroy dove under the covers to fish out the remote, and Argo closed the blinds, bathing the room in darkness and cutting them off from the orange glow of the streetlights. 

It was Argo’s turn to pick the movie they would be watching. He chose a documentary about snails, of all things. The shorter man didn’t even have the energy to argue with him about his choice, so he just settled in, propping his back up on a few of many pillows that were laid on his bed. 

Argo was mildly interested in the differences between the different types of snails, while Fitzroy was very interested in Argo’s face illuminated by the screen. 

Somewhere halfway through, Argo felt a heavy weight fall gently on his shoulder. He glanced at it, and saw Fitzroy’s head. Messy hair, messier than he would allow it to be in front of the camera, his eyelids closed and lips slightly parted. 

It hit Agro that they both forgot to take off their makeup, but it was a bit too late to change that. So he turned off the TV, and plugged his phone to a nearby charger, trying not to disturb his sleeping friend. 

Argo watched as FItzroy’s chest rose and fell in even intervals. It was quite nice, he had to admit. Really calming. It was reassuring, to watch Fitzroy actually sleep. Argo had to drag him to bed multiple times during the last few weeks, since the shorter man never seemed to remember that he had to sleep sometimes. At least once every few days. Really, Argo didn’t know how Fitz was doing it, but it couldn’t be good for his health. So he appreciated every moment when the shorter man was sleeping, because every moment like this was precious. 

Argo fell asleep to the sound of Fitzroy’s breaths and the weight of his head on his arm. And next to him, Fitzroy slept better than he had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by Several Bad Decisions, A Very Shitty Day, and my wifi being down for the last few days so i wasn't able to post this. But now my wifi is working again so :)  
> The first line if from a list of 100 prompts i lost the link to but it's somewhere on tumblr and it's the prompt #99
> 
> Leave a comment or i will steal your bone marrow <3


End file.
